Many farm accidents occur during the removal of grain, seed, or other granular substances from bins and silos. For example, when grain flowing out of a silo is not properly funneling out of the silo and/or becomes lodged therein, this hinders the removal process of the grain from the silo.
Individuals will often go inside the silo and stand on top of the grain pile to push the grain downward in order to maintain a flow of grain out of the silo. Sometimes, if the grain begins to flow downward too rapidly, this flow increase will create a "whirlpool" effect. Then the individual standing on top of the grain pile will be caught in this sudden whirlpool effect and be pulled downward into the flow of grain. If the individual is not immediately pulled out, the individual will continue to be pulled downward into the grain by the whirlpool effect which can possibly lead to suffocation and death of the individual.
Accordingly over the years, devices have been developed to assist in rescuing individuals trapped in granular substances inside a silo or bin. One type of device devised for rescuing trapped individuals includes a bottomless barrel which is split in thirds and which is then assembled inside of the silo by taping the panels of the barrel together. The taped barrel is then placed above the trapped individual and pushed downward to move the grain away from the individual to allow for the individual to be dug out.
This device, however, has several limitations. Since the device comprises a number of large rounded panels, the size and configuration of the panels hinder the movement of the rescuer through narrow passages to reach the trapped individual. Further, since the diameter of the device is fixed, this results in a device which is not adjustable or easily portable to allow for easy passage through narrow entryways nor does it allow the device to be adjustable in size depending upon the size of the individual trapped. In addition, based upon the configuration of the device, it does not provide a solid support structure and is awkward to assemble and position during an emergency situation.
Accordingly, improved rescue devices are still being sought to assist in removing individuals from confined areas and spaces. Specifically, adjustable rescue devices, designed for quick assembly and positioning during a rescue, particularly in a small or confined area or space, are being sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rescue device which can be easily adjustable in size.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rescue device which is easy to assemble and position around an individual during a rescue.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a rescue device which is economical to manufacture and simple in design.